The present invention relates to administering injectable products. More particularly, it relates to devices and methods for administering injectable products by means of a device on which a product dosage to be administered can be set. The product is typically a fluid that is medically and/or cosmetically effective. Insulin and growth hormones may be cited by way of example.
In general, there is a requirement not only that different product doses can be administered using the same device, but also that the product dosages can be set finely graded. In particular, in human medical applications, though in principle also in veterinary applications, the precision in setting the product dosage must be ensured with as great a reliability as possible. A particular problem with regard to administering reliability is raised by self-administering, in which a person administers a product to himself/herself. Unintentionally or even unnoticeably adjusting an already set product dosage can have serious negative consequences. Failing to accurately and clearly read the set dosage on the dosage scale of the device can also create problems.